Clan Akkaba
History Origin The Clan Akkaba was an ancient family of Mutants who were a secret society that were descendants of the immortal En Sabah Nur. The highlord known as Apocalypse was born the lone settlement of Akkaba in Amentet, Egypt where he was abandoned due to his seemingly deformed appearance. This infant became the objective of the time traveling Rama-Tut who had journeyed from the 30th century in order to use the newborn to dominate the world. However, the child was instead found by Baal of the tribe of Sandstormers who instilled within the boy the concept of survival of the fittest. With his efforts, the young En Sabah Nur would rise and bring about the fall of the Pharaoh's reign whereupon he intended to transform the world itself. At some point, Apocalypse was known to had children who in turn gave him further descendants with the entire bloodline being part of a secret cult that called itself Clan Akkaba. This bloodline all shared the qualities of their immortal ancestor and god. Growing in secrecy, they survived throughout the generations where they shared their progenitors features such metamorphic abilities as well as other advanced traits. Not only did they share Apocalypse's powers but also his beliefs namely that they believed in the survival of the fittest. As such, they felt that only the strong could survive and lead whilst the weak were killed. Led by an Inner Council, this body consisted of the strongest of Clan Akkaba with the fittest of their number being selected as overall leader. During the long periods of Apocalypse's slumber, the Clan governed themselves though in times of desperation they were able to awaken their master from his Rejuvenation Chamber. However, to do so was to acknowledge that the Clan was weak and Apocalypse demanded a sacrifice where he killed a member of the Inner Council for being awakened. They survived for generations where they did their masters bidding where they acted in various points in history. When Rome burnt, members of Clan Akkaba were there to had lit it to flame. During the French Revolution, thousands were killed at the hands of the guillotines with the Clan being responsible for sharpening the blades. When the mayflower's voyage went to the New World, it was said that members of the Clan Akkaba had representatives being present on the ship. At an unknown point, the Clan established an underground city beneath the North Pole which became known as the Akkaba Metropolis. Apocalypse vs. Dracula By 1897, leadership of the Clan had fallen from the strongest who was the crippled Frederick Slade and went into the hands of Hamilton Slade. At this time, the family were preyed upon the vampire forces of Dracula. Dracula intended to decimate the bloodline in order to bring about the awakening of Apocalypse in order to avenge himself for his defeat at the hands of En Sabah Nur in 1459 Adamania. Numerous members of the Clan were transformed into Mutant vampires which saw Hamilton Slade being dispatched to deal with this threat. The disappearance of Slade led to the Clan deciding to reluctantly awaken their progenitor from his slumber in order to deal with threat. After killing a member of Clan Akkaba for awakaneing him, Apocalypse took leadership of the society in order to investigate this threat and teamed up with Professor Abraham Van Helsing to do so. Learning that the threat they faced were vampires, they later discovered that Hamilton Slade had been transformed by Dracula into a vampiric Mutant. With his aid, the Clan Akkaba fought a devastating battle against the undead beings and were decimated as a result and were seemingly destroyed in the conflict. Despite this being the case, Apocalypse ultimately managed to succeed in defeating Dracula and secure his survival. Though devastated, among the survivors was the disabled but powerful Frederick Slade who was spirited to safety by Ozymandias. During this time, Ozymandias had Slade mate with several prostitutes in order to help repopulate the Clan and expand their numbers once more. Chamber Despite its near destruction, the Clan would continue to survive due to the efforts of Frederick Slade and the leadership of Ozymandias. Their combined actions allowed Clan Akkaba to not only survive but prosper into the modern world where a new council was assembled. By 2006, the Clan still existed with an elderly Slade as its leader. Following the Decimation, Frederick Slade attempted to recruit the depowered Jonothon Starsmore who's ancestor was a member of the Clan. Infusing him with the Blood of Apocalypse, the boy was restored in power and shown the reborn Clan Akkaba. Frederick Slade would ask Chamber to join the family as they had worked hard to save him as he was one of their own. However, Starsmore refused and demonstrated his knowledge of the Clan which had been passed by his great grand-father to him. He also stated that his great grand-father was a fool for keeping the symbol of the Clan tatooed on all his descendants and departed. However, he seemingly encountered Apocalypse who told him that he would never abandon his family. When Jonothon departed, it was revealed that the Apocalypse was not the actual En Sabah Nur but in reality an armored suit used by Ozymandias to masquerade as his master. Slade would thank Ozymandias who was his master for his work in restoring the Clan and asked whether the actual Apocalypse would approve. Ozymandias simply stated that his master would be proud of the efforts of Slade in ensuring that Apocalypse's descendants would continue to survive for the generations. Apocalypse Solution Following Apocalypse's latest demise, the Clan Akkaba once more operated in the shadows under the direction of Ozymandias where they controlled a Celestial Ship and brought about the rebirth of their progenitor once more. This time, En Sabah Nur was born as a child who was being raised and trained with the ideals of his adult self. Akkaba guards and scientists were present on the vessel when Deadpool was dispatched to track down the Clan after being hired by Warren Worthington III. Wade Wilson would be captured by the Clan who began to perform experiments to study his physiology. He was ultimately saved by Wolverine's covert-ops X-Force who were on a mission to assassinate Apocalypse before he became a genetic overlord. During this time, the final members of the Horsemen of Apocalypse were summoned to aid the Clan in fighting the intruders but they were defeated. As a result, the Clan's mission in resurrecting their progenitor failed when he was seemingly killed at the hands of Fantomex. The Ship containing the Akkaba under the direction of Ozymandias later made a temporal ship where they escaped. Though their master was dead, the leadership of the Clan was taken over by the former Horseman Death namely Archangel who had been consumed by the power of the Death Seed in his body. Setting up a base of operations in the Akkaba Metropolis, Worthington intended to fulfill the genetic imperative of the Celestials and bring about the Age of Archangel on the Earth. Members Current *Frederick Slade Former *Hamilton Slade *Jonothon Starsmore *Margaret Slade Allies *Coming Soon Enemies *Coming Soon Notes *Rick Remender commented in an interview that the Akkaba Society conducted ceremonies where they called on the Celestials to give their emissary their power and Celestial-made armor. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Clan Akkaba/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams